


In The Depths of your Spark

by RJ_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Derek comes with him, F/M, Jackson is a jerk, John Stilinski neglects Stiles, Kira is mean, Lydia is mean, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has magic, Stiles moves to London, scott is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Winchester/pseuds/RJ_Winchester
Summary: Stiles is so tired. He is so tired of being ignored, and bullied, and feeling utterly useless.Something in the Nemeton brings out the Spark that Deaton had once told him about. It starts to cause damage and all but Derek have already disowned him from the pack. So he goes to Deaton.He finds that Deaton is aware of a group of magical adults currently living in London that are willing to help him.So he and his sour-wolf take a permanent vacation across seas.
Relationships: Derek and Stiles - Relationship, Harry and Hermione, Lydia and Jackson, Neville and Seamus, Scott and kira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82
Collections: Harry Potter Favs, Teen Wolf





	1. Misplaced love

Useless. Worthless. Weak. Pathetic. Freak. 

Stiles had experienced plenty of insults in his life. It wasn't something new to him, he was rather used to it at this point. In fact, he spent the majority of his life telling himself these things. He wasn't used to hearing it from the people that he thought cared, but he knew it was his own fault that they were saying these things to him. He deserved this pain that sank deep into his bones. He wished sometimes that he had died along with the Nogitsune.

But then he'd remember that his friends would take their anger out on someone else who didn't deserve it, their mourning would be used as an excuse to hurt, and Stiles would prefer they hurt him rather than someone innocent. However, he also thought that without him there, they could learn to move past it easier. They wouldn't have this constant reminder in front of them about the person they had lost to the darkness inside of him.

Derek, Peter and Deaton were the only ones that tried to convince him that he was innocent, that he was in no way at fault for what had happened. But he didn't let himself believe them. Sometimes he thought that they were right, it was the Nogitsune that killed all those people, the Nogitsune killed Allison.

But then Stiles would see his friends. He'd see the depression sinking into their bones, and the tears welling in their eyes, and the constant ache in their hearts. He could practically feel the anger and the pain that was always hidden on their faces, and he'd know that it was all his fault. He had been too weak, and he'd let the Nogitsune in, he let it take control of him. He was the reason their friend was dead, he had been the one to kill her.

On more than one occasion, Stiles would hurt himself. He'd drag knives across his arms, and the sting would drag him from the growing blackness in his soul, but at some point they had begun to heal incredibly fast. Of course that worried him, and he'd immediately gone to Deaton with questions. Deaton had said the Nogitsune had left a little power inside of him, one that heightened the power of his already strong spark. If left untamed it could be extremely powerful, and dangerous. 

He would go to Deaton on weekends, a safe escape from his thoughts when Derek or Peter weren't with him. (His Father started out ignoring him, but it had developed to acting as though Stiles had never existed. Stiles ended up moving in with Derek and Peter at the loft before his Father had the chance to throw him out.) 

Deaton had even hired him, in place of Scott, so that he could help pay the bills despite Derek's insistence that he not worry about it. Stiles simply argued that at 17 and living with his boyfriend and his boyfriends uncle the least he could do was help to pay for everything he was using, and he would cook for them as well. 

Despite the argument over it, he felt that they appreciated his help, it made him feel worthy of their care. He had considered quitting the lacrosse team, but it gave Scott more of an opportunity to hurt him, so he let it happen and stayed on the team. Scott would push him and shove him, bruising him and cutting him without knowing Stiles was healing. When he would come home in pain, he could answer that it was from lacrosse and the wolves wouldn't be able to tell him he was lying, when he wasn't.

Lydia and Kira ignored him much like his Father, but when they weren't ignoring him, they were insulting him. They would yell and scream at him, but only speaking of the incident directly when no one else was around. Scott would corner him and punch him until he was on the floor in tears while Lydia and Kira told him he was too weak and he was a murderer. It was days like that, that made him love Derek even more. Derek was there for him, he understood, and he tried to help him. When he was still learning how to accelerate his Spark healing, Derek would lay with him and watch movies while he took his pain. It made him feel better, and although sometimes he wanted the pain, he knew that he wasn't okay. He was aware that he was depressed, and he was working hard to keep from getting as bad as his Father had when his Mother died.

After a few weeks, Stiles could control it all. Deaton still wasn't sure what he was, so Stiles decided to simply be known as a Spark. He had unique abilities, ones that according to Deaton were very rare, such as control over the four elements. He also had enhanced senses, particularly sight and sound, as well as enhanced speed. He didn't have super strength as such, but he could draw strength from others, and turn it into his own. He found that if he was calm enough, he could draw strength from the elements and the nature around him. He could use it to help heal himself, and control his powers, he could take away pain and replace it with content, he could help not only the animals in the preserve, but the people in Beacon Hills. He sometimes found himself helping at the hospital whenever Melissa McCall was on her shift.

He loved being able to make things better after all that he had destroyed. Peter had once asked him why he hadn't yet used it on his friends. If he could stop them hating him, stop them hurting, why hadn't he done so? With practise, he would be able to erase their pain, even their memories if he became as powerful as Deaton believed he would one day be.

"They have a rite to hate me. They deserve to grieve, and to feel, and to heal in their own time. I caused this for them, the least I can let them do is be angry. I owe them that much." He explained sadly. "I love them too much to take that away from them." He wished he didnt care so much, but thinking about it just made him feel guilty, and then he felt guilty for feeling guilty. It was an endless #, hellish circle that he just couldn't brave yet. The conversation was left there, Peter accepting the answer without much fuss.


	2. Chapter 2

The days that followed Peter's questioning left Stiles wondering why exactly he had chosen to try and be nicer to the people that evidently hated him. He still couldn't go down that path yet. He would sometimes try to understand himself like that, and it brought days of silence and as little food as possible, surviving only thanks to the magic from the Nemeton that had wrapped itself around his spark.

He had been walking home from school, ever since he could feel the energy of the forest he decided he would try and be more environmentally friendly. It had been raining gently, and he enjoyed the peace and quiet after the loud roaring of the highschool hallways. He hadn't heard anything but his own thoughts, so of course he hadn't heard anyone come up behind him. One moment he had been considering planting some flowers by the old Hale house, and the next thing he knew, he had been tackled to the floor with a groan of pain. He could barely lift his head as his eyes swam with dizziness. He had regained himself enough to see a familiar wolf stood above him, half shifted.

"Scott you idiot, what if someone sees you?!" Stiles reprimanded, not in the slightest concerned with himself, only his ex best friend. He hated himself for that, and had to tell himself that if anyone saw Scott it could start problems for Derek and Peter to justify his care. They had enough problems in Beacon Hills without civilians insisting they saw a wolf boy roaming around. It would just bring a hoard of Hunters to deal with, and Stiles doubted Argent would help after burying himself in his grief over Allison.

"Let them see. It's not like they're hunters" Scott growled low in his throat. "Besides. If I have too much control" his eyes glowed a bright, strong blood red "then you won't pay for what you did." He released his claws and drew a swipe at Stiles chest, pulling a painful cry from the boy. Blood dripped from his claws and he smirked cruelly.

Stiles fell to the floor, placing his hand on his ripped shirt and pulling it away with blood painting his fingertips. He felt rage bubble in his throat, a deep anger that had been anchored slowly slipping away from his grip. He was done, and this was it. He could no longer take this pain, this hurt, and shove it down into his chest while making excuses for the behaviour of someone so idiotic. 

"I've been paying for weeks on end Scott. Months even." He stood shakily, using a tree to hold himself up. "I've been paying by listening to every word slipping past your mouths, taking hits I don't deserve, hurting ever time I move and letting it happen like I earned this from you. All of you are bigger snakes than Jackson ever was." He now stood tall and pressed his palm to a near by tree and felt a tingle flow through his skin.

"It's not enough. You killed her!" Scott yelled. "You're a murderer! You are the reason that she is dead, and you don't even care! Now it's time you pay for that!"

"You think so little of me." Stiles wasn't syre if he wanted to cry at the hatred passing his heart, or scream at how angry he was. "I did not kill her. The Nogitsune used my body like a god damn puppet and he killed Allison! And in return? You killed him. He is dead Scott. He wore my face like a mask and none of you even noticed! Did you even care?!" He screamed, tears of frustration falling no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay.

Scott growled. "How could I possibly care about you when Allison is dead?" He prepared to lung yet again and for Stiles, it was as though time itself had slowed down. 

"Not this time Scotty" he whispered, drawing power from the trees. His eyes glowed a deep sparkling green and he had to grind his teeth together to keep from reacting too soon. Moving too fast would mean he wasted his power if he missed. Scott leapt on him and Stiles saw his chance, he held out his palm and energy pulsed from him, throwing a glowing green light out into the preserve. It threw Scott clear across the trees and Stiles heard him hit the floor. He turned and stalked towards the boy with his plan clear in his mind.

He spoke in a well practised, though tired, tone, Gaelic words falling from his tongue. "Cuidich Nemeton mi agus cuir am falach e. Geàrd mi mar a nì mi thu, agus glac an creutair seo." (Nemeton please help me and conceal him. Guard me as I do you and trap this creature.) A bubble of glowing vines and leaves seemed to appear from nowhere, trapping Scott. Stiles turned around, catching the eyes of a runner. She smiled and ran past him, and he waved politely. His spell had worked perfectly, she couldn't see the wolf, and no one else would either.

The wolf charged at the twisted vines and leaves with a scream and was forced backwards. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled, pain and amger radiating from him as he drew harsh ragged breaths.

Stiles sighed and felt himself weaken, resting on his knees as he thanked the Nemeton for it's help. He pressed his hands to the floor and allowed the pain to be healed by the energy of the forest. His moss eyes returned to their usual honey colour as he stood and adjusted the cuffs on his plaid shirt.

"I didn't kill her Scotty. It wasn't me. It's taken me months to realise it, but Derek, Peter, Deaton, they all know it wasn't my fault. Sour wolf, creeper, and the crazy magic vet. They all tried to help me. But my own best friend couldn't." He wiped the tears that fell from his eyes sadly. 

When he looked to the wolf, he only saw anger. Scott would never believe him. He would never get over this. Stiles thought maybe someday but after this he knew, he would never have his brother back. After all he had done, this selfish mutt would never trust him again. 

"You'll be set free, with no memory of this event, as soon as I return home." Stiles said, holding his hand up to the bubble. "Cuir às don rud nach eil mi airson gum biodh fios aige." (Erase that which I do not wish him to know) If the spell worked as he planned, Scott would forget. His memories would be altered to explain his presence in the forest, and he would have no idea of Stiles' magic. "Goodbye Scott."

When the air inside the bubble began to sparkle with his power, he felt himself breath as though he hdn't had fresh air in months. He begun to walk away, using the forest to guide him back to the path when he heard the wolf cry out a question. "What the hell are you?! What is this?"

Stiles chuckled and shook his head with a dark chuckle. Scott had always been clueless and now was a time when Stiles was thankful for his idiocy. "It's magic" he whispered, and left the comfort of the trees. He would need to visit Deaton and tell him about his well performed spell. Derek of course would smell Scott on him and Peter would more than likely threaten his life. He supposed he should tell them prior to seeing Deaton.

First though, he would ward the house. Scott had never come after him this way. Had it not been for the now healing gash in his chest, Stiles would feel the sorrow in his heart. Instead he felt anger. How dare the wolf come after him like this. He was done being complacent. He'd felt enough guilt over the incident that wasn't his fault. He had paid painfully for months now. He was done. Done being sorry for what wasn't his doing, done being the weak human, done being a floormat for the people in the know of the supernatural world.

It was about time he learned what he could do. He needed to protect those he cared for. If Scott was willing to come after him, he could very well come after Derek and Peter. Stiles wouldn't allow that. He reached into his spark once more, and decided to have some fun. He had managed to place a well hidden ring of mountain ash around the McCall household, effectively keeping Scott out. It made him chuckle, he might remove it later. Might.


End file.
